Only When I Sleep
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: Yamanaka Sakura lives a quiet life with her family in a small village, but what happens when she finds outs the truth about her origins and the fate that awaits her. Massacres, arranged weddings and Konoha’s most import clans’ dirty little secrets. ItaSak
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** I know I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic with two already started, but my heart isn't on them and I might even drop one of them SO I decided to write this small fic (it will have only a few chapters) that has been 'living' in my head for a time and pray that I find the inspiration to finish the other two…**

**-**

_**Disclaimer for the entire fanfiction:**_** I don't own either Naruto, or the song 'Only when I sleep'. The first belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the second to the Corrs.**

**-**

_**NOTICE:**_**I'm searching for a beta-reader, I have absolutely no idea how that works (sweat drops) but I know I'm in desperate need of one! So just send me a PM or something if you're interested. Thanks!!**

**-**

**Enjoy and Review!! **

**-**

**First of all I messed up the ages a bit so it would fit the story better. I think all the changes will be noticeable…**

_**Summary:**_** Yamanaka Sakura lives a quiet life with her family in a small village, but what happens when she finds outs the truth about her origins and the fate that awaits her. Massacres, arranged weddings and Konoha's most import clans' dirty little secrets. Slightly AU ItaSaku**

_**Italics - Flashbacks**_

**Bold - Inner Sakura**

"**Talk"**

'**Thoughts'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh Kami they're gone. I__-I lost them… They're all d-death…" The voice was clearly that of a female child, trembling with fear and pain. _

"_Shh. Everything will be okay. I'm here; I won't let them hurt you." It was a male, probably not much older than her, that answered. It was well past-midnight. The moon was covered by dark clouds. Had it been not it would be clear the omen of a tragedy, the fateful red moon. Only the outlines of the children could be seen, but it was clear that the female nodded from her position in the male's arms. He was clearly a shinobi, leaping from rooftop to rooftop holding her gently, bridal-style, in his arms. They seemed to be fleeing. The female tried to look pass the shinobi but he increased his speed, making her retreat to her former position._

"_D-did we lose them?" _

"_Yes." Was his short answer._

_They finally arrived at familiar high tower. Without even knocking on the door they entered what she presumed an office, interrupting a meeting. The male said a few words to the occupants of the room and handed her to another __person. "Stay here."_

"_W-what a-are you d-doing?" She had a bad feeling about this. It was almost… as if she would never see him again._

"_Don't worry koi, you'll be safe here."_

_  
"What… wait! Don't! Please stop!! They'll kill you too!! Don't go back! Please!! No!! NOOOOO!!!_

-

Covered in sweat a beautiful teenager with unusual pink hair woke up startled in her bed. That dream again… She didn't know what it meant but she had had that same dream for as long as she could remember. Not only that but also some dreams featuring what she presumed to be the same people. Some were beautiful dreams and some were nightmares far worse than she thought could be possible. Some nights she dreamt of blood and death, of pain and loss… nightmares that haunted her almost every single night! But then… sometimes… she had the most dazzling dreams she could fathom. Dreams where she felt safe, wanted… loved… What those dreams had in common was the fact that she could never see any faces or distinctive traits in the people she dreamt about. That fact angered her a lot. She wanted to know! She wanted to know who the child she kept seeing over and over again was, the child whose feeling she could feel almost as if they were her own. She wanted to see the face of the one she held so dearly in her heart! The one she tried to stop from leaving her every single time.

Over the years she had started to think less and less of her dreams. She categorized them as her romantic fantasies about a certain prodigy she had been teamed acquaintance with. That had to be it hadn't it? What else could it be? Why else would she be dreaming of a knight in shinning armour that would save her from the bad guys and fight for her, to protect her? It could only be her over imaginative brain playing tricks with her, mocking her over her obsessive 'love' over one Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, that has to be it!

In her despair to solve the mystery she neglected the fact that she had those dreams long before the raven-haired shinobi had entered her life.

Sakura sighed as she ran her fingers through her rosette tresses. Her usually sparkling emerald orbs dulled by the pain she felt as she, once again, though of Sasuke. Those dreams always made her think of him. Word has it that he had recently killed the "Kage" of Otogakure.

"Serves him right!"

-

Who is Uchiha Sasuke and why does he have such a strong effect on Sakura? It all started on the day a team of recently appointed genin of Konohagakure, known as Team 7, performed a simple D-ranked mission on a small neighbour village called Akakarasou (Red Crow).

Akakarasou is a small village located near Konoha. It took only 20 minutes for a shinobi to get there. The population of said village consisted mostly of civilians and so had no Kage, but every now and then a few children would join the academy in Konoha and later join its ranks. Among those shinobi there was a couple, originally from the Leaf, that moved there with their two small daughters. That family is named Yamanaka and the two girls called Sakura and Ino.

Yamanaka Sakura is the oldest. Born with an unknown disease she found herself unable to follow her parents' footsteps and so she remained a civilian working at the Yamanaka's flower shop, which was founded by her parents who worked there between missions. The young blossom is also very cherished in the village for her kindness and readiness to help the others. Physically she is very different from her family. Both her parents and her sister have blond hair and blue eyes while she has unusual pink hair and unforgettable green eyes. Her mother once told her that she resembles her grandmother, from her father's side.

The youngest of the two is Yamanaka Ino. Two years younger than her sister she became a genin at age twelve. Ino is a lot more outgoing than her sister. The siblings have a love-hate relationship.

During her time at the academy Ino became acquaintance with Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre (fact that she did not know of at the time, since the massacre was almost a taboo subject for everyone). Like any other girl of her age (and even older!) she developed a crush on the "heartthrob". Every night, year after year, she would come home and fill her sister's head with stories about the great Sasuke-kun, the most powerful and good looking shinobi of all times. Secretly Sakura wished she would get the chance of meeting him, as well as the other people her sister talked about. All the people around her age on the village were either "dull" or always away in missions and she never had been allowed to go to Konohagakure no Sato…

Un-best-known to her, her wishes would be granted soon, right after her sister, as well as the Uchiha, graduated from the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_** For those of you disappointed by the fact that Sakura is a civilian in this fic, all I have to say is: don't get ahead of yourselves :)**

**Another thing: although this might seem SasuSaku right now it is NOT! It will be ItaSaku, but I do need to explain some things up first since I did turned this into a semi-AU (or AU if you prefer).**

**AND I'm still looking for a Beta…**

**Some lines on the end of this chapter are from 'a movie called 'Tuck Everlasting'. I just love the story (both the book and the movie) so I couldn't resist writing that (blush)**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

**-**

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner Sakura'**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 2**

"How far is the target?"

"Five meters and closing! So how much longer are you gonna wait?! I'm in position."

"So am I."

"Alright. GO!"

"Hai-yaaaah! GOTCHA!!!"

"MEEE-OOOW!!!"

"Remember, our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger'… make sure there's no mistake."

"Ow ow, OW! That doesn't tickle!!!"

"Target confirmed."

"Good! Then 'Mission: find the lost pet'… is accomplished!"

"Finally!!!! Damn cat!"

"Shut up dobe."

"What did you say Teme??!"

"I said shut up, idiot."

"That's it, you're doing down, dattebayo!!"

"Great, look at what you've done. Now we have to catch it… again."

Kakashi continued to peacefully read his… hmmm… VERY "informative" book while ignoring the ongoing battle between his two students. When they calmed down they would just have to look for the cat again. The copy-nin shuddered as he thought of Madamu Shijimi, the cat's owner. No wonder the poor animal kept running away!

This time the feline had, surprisingly, made it as far as Akakarasou, a village near Konoha. It was small, and quiet… and boring. Although it was relatively close to the Hokage's domain, no one ever visited the place unless they were just passing through and needed something. There was no point in going there. He guessed he couldn't complain, after all it was the perfect place to read his newly acquired "Icha Icha Paradise" while he left the genin under his command perform the simple D-ranked mission.

His team, ironically labelled Team 7, consisted only of himself and two recently graduated genin: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi teams in Konoha were, usually, composed of three genin and a jounin as the leader. In this particular case though, the Hokage thought Kakashi would have his hands full enough with those two, being that one carried within himself the deadliest of the tailed beast, the kyuubi, and the other was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke had not yet awakened the sharingan, but he would eventually and Hatake Kakashi was the most suited to train him; he was after all the only living person around possessing the dangerous Kekkai Genkai.

Besides, secretly both Konoha's Scarecrow as well as the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi wished a certain person would become part of the team later on…

The masked ninja sighed as he closed his book. He didn't like the place his thoughts were heading to. Deciding it was time to carry on the mission he "poofed" to the middle of the battle and "gently" command them to look for the cat once again. Sasuke merely "hm"-ed while Naruto cursed under his breath. It was going to be a loooong day…

The team split up and Kakashi returned to his sacred, beloved book.

-

'Stupid cat!'

Uchiha Sasuke was definitely NOT pleased. He had been looking for the damn car for over an hour. When he found it he was going to b-…

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!"

'Oh, shit.'

-

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with your team on your free day Ino-pig?"

"I told you already I don't want to forehead-girl! We barely have any time together these days! Besides, can't I just want to spend some time with my favourite sister?"

"Your ONLY sister."

"Ow don't be like that!"

"Fine, fine! I'm not complaining! At least your helping me pick up flowers for the shop."

"So you only love me for my work?? Ouch, that really really hurts, you know?"

The pink-haired beauty laughed softy at her sister. She loved the little time they got together (well, most of the time); they were barely able to hang out together since Ino had joined the academy. Sakura could not deny that she was jealous of her sister for being able to live the life of a shinobi, or a kunoichi in her case. She had always wanted to become one but was unable to due to an illness she possessed. No one knew what it was exactly but it prevented her from doing a certain extent of physical effort. Unable to do the things most of the other kids did like running around and playing for hours, she refugee herself in her room surrounded by her faithful books. What she lacked in strength she compensated with her outstanding brains. She was most likely the most intelligent person in her village. She would have become a great strategist had she been allowed to join the shinobi ranks.

Sakura sighed as she continued to collect flowers with her sister. They would need a bigger supply this time since they had been hired to decorate a wedding. Thankfully Ino was there to help.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!"

Sakura jumped in the air at the sound of her sister's high-pitch voice.

"The hell pig? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF??"

"Oh, shut up. Look! It's him! SASUKE-KUN OVER HERE!"

The green-eyed girl looked at the place her sister was pointing at (and screaming to) and there he was. That was the first time she saw Uchiha Sasuke, standing there in all his glory. His unusual hair style; his black, endless orbs; his painfully obvious well built body… He seemed strangely familiar, but try as she might she couldn't place her finger on why. She quickly brushed the thought aside since it was impossible for them to know each other.

Sakura looked at the place where her blond sister had been a second before only to see here already heading towards the raven-haired shinobi. With an exasperated sigh she followed her. It was one of those times she wished she could run faster and for a longer period of time. Unfortunately she knew she could not, not unless she wanted to start coughing blood and faint soon after. Life can be so unfair…

-

Sasuke cringed at the sound of the obnoxious female voice. Just his luck, he HAD to find one of his fangirls there of all places. He vaguely recognized her from his academy days, but he just didn't care enough to know her name. What did caught his attention was the pink-haired angel slowly (by shinobi standards at least) heading his way. She seemed oddly familiar. At first he thought she might be a kunoichi, but a closer look at her body told him that she had not been trained as one. Also the single effort of crossing the flower field to reach him seemed to pain her greatly.

He snorted. Great, another nuisance. At least she was easy on the eye…

In the blink of an eye the blonde was by his side. He vaguely thought that she might become a half-decent kunoichi if only she used her skills in the field instead of using them to flirt with boys. Sometimes he wished he could just use Katon on his fans…

Usually the Uchiha prodigy would just leave and let the girls speaking to the wall, so to speak, but this time he let her talk as he observed the other girl coming his way. He was curious about her, about her familiarity. He watched her flushed form due to her effort to reach him. She looked older than them by a year or two. She wasn't particularly pretty and she had a huge-forehead, but her unusual pink-hair and shinning emerald orbs provided her with an exotic look, not at all unpleasant…

"Must you always be so loud Ino-pig?" She was panting and her voice was slightly irritating, but thank Kami it wasn't nearly as loud as the other one's.

"Shut up Saku-chan!"

'Saku-chan? Sakura perhaps?' Sasuke surprised himself for even wanting to know.

Sakura growled and looked ready to throw herself at Ino's throat and she would have had she not started coughing.

"Are you okay Sakura? You shouldn't push yourself…"

"I'm fine. What was all that yelling for anyway?" The coughing had stopped though her voice was still strained.

"Oh, I forgot! Saku-chan meet Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun this is Sakura, my older sister."

'Sister? They look nothing alike.' Sasuke, however, did not voice his thoughts out loud and merely nodded his head in acknowledgement receiving a dazzling smile in return.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sakura frowned.

"You don't talk much do you?" The Uchiha merely shrugged.

'**Che, he's lucky he's too hot for us to get mad at him!'** Outer Sakura inwardly sweat dropped at her Inner Self's antics, but she could not deny that her black and white counterpart was right.

"Soo, Sasuke-kun, what do we own the pleasure of your visit?" Ino just HAD to barge in with her sugar-coated voice.

"Mission."

"That's so cool! Today's my day of so maybe you want to go on a date with me after…" Sasuke was gone as soon as he heard the hated word 'date'. "Where did he go?"

"I think you scared him pig-face."

"Shut up pinky!"

"What did you just called me?"

"P-I-N-K-Y."

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Growling Sakura playfully chased after her sister for a few minutes before giving up and heading back to her chores.

The face of Uchiha Sasuke would forever be etched into Sakura's mind.

-

'That was annoying.'

Is it that obvious that he hates fangirls? Sighing for the hundredth time that day Konoha's number one rookie continued his search for the cat Tiger, but his mind quept wandering back to the pink-haired girl. Why the hell did she look so damn familiar!? He couldn't possibly know her from before, could he? He would surely remember, after all it's not every day you meet someone with cotton-candy hair.

Thankfully (or maybe not so much) his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his 'best friend' in his ear piece. The mission was complete, they would finally be going home and, hopefully, all thoughts of the rosette-haired beauty would be left behind. One can only hope right?

Well, one cannot always have his prayers answered and Fate had decided to play with the two for their paths would cross again soon enough.

-

-

"_I wanna be with you forever!"_

_A male chuckle followed the feminine young voice._

"_Only forever?"_

"_Forever and ever!"_

"_Forever is a very long time koi."_

"_As long as you're with me I don't care!"_

_A true smile made its way to the young boy's handsome lips. Her naiveté amused him, but maybe that was why he loved her._

"_Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Will you be here when I wake up?"_

"_Can't, mission. I'll try to be back tomorrow night."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Sighing in defeat the girl kissed him in the cheek goodnight and cuddled in his arms, laying her head in his chest. He had promised. He always kept him promises. Tomorrow… She could hardly wait!_

_The boy kissed her forehead gently as he felt her giving in to sleep, lulled by his heart beat. He would keep that promise at all cost. He always kept his promises. He always kept his promises to HER. Everything for her. Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner Sakura'**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 3**

-

"_I wanna be with you forever!"_

_A male chuckle followed the feminine young voice._

"_Only forever?"_

"_Forever and ever!"_

"_Forever is a very long time koi."_

"_As long as you're with me I don't care!"_

_A true smile made its way to the young boy's handsome lips. Her naiveté amused him, but maybe that was why he loved her._

"_Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Will you be here when I wake up?"_

"_Can't, mission. I'll try to be back tomorrow night."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Sighing in defeat the girl kissed him in the cheek goodnight and _

_cuddled in his arms, laying her head in his chest. He had _

_promised. He always kept him promises. Tomorrow… She could _

_hardly wait!_

_The boy kissed her forehead gently as he felt her giving in to _

_sleep, lulled by his heart beat. He would keep that promise at all _

_cost. He always kept his promises. He always kept his promises _

_to HER. Everything for her. Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow…_

-

"Earth to Sasuke." Uzumaki Naruto waved his hand in front of his teammate's face. The Uchiha slapped the offending limb away as he glared at his blond friend.

"You have been very distracted lately." Said Hatake Kakashi as he landed in front of his students, who were currently sitting under a tree, resting from their training. "Something on your mind?"

"Hmm."

"Oh well." With a shrug the masked man resumed his reading as he moved one step to his left, just in time to avoid being hit by a blond girl.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Yamanaka Ino said while panting. As soon as she regained her breath she put a bento box almost under his nose. "Want to share my lunch?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and merely looked away.

Ino's smile faltered but never left her face.

"Come on, try it! My sister is a very good cook!"

That got his attention.

"Sister?"

"Yes! You know, the pink-haired girl you met the other day!"

The copy-nin's visible eye widened as he heard that but no one seemed to take notice of it.

"Sakura, was it?"

"Yes, that's right. So, will you try it?"

The Uchiha prodigy looked at the box doubtful. Why would it matter who had prepared the lunch?

"Sakura… that's a cute name! When can I meet her?"

Ino ignored Naruto as she continued to shove the box into Sasuke's personal space.

Naruto made a move to grab a piece of onigiri but Sasuke beat him to it.

The raven-haired shinobi was surprised at his own actions. He didn't know why, but something told him that Naruto had no right to claim that food. The excuse sounded childish, even in his mind.

Giving in he took a bite of the onigiri and munched quietly. Ino looked at him in question but his only answer was to take another bite of the onigiri.

Before he could finish Asuma called for Ino and she had to leave.

Kakashi's eyes followed her.

Naruto complained about Sasuke getting all the spotline.

Sasuke wondered why the hell he had eaten the onigiri.

-

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?"

"Yes, I am Hokage-sama."

"Very well, but you do know that I alone cannot lift the seal. I only know of Tsunade to be capable of it."

"I understand sir, but I still think it's for the best." The Sandaime Hokage sighed tiredly and nodded. "You may train her, but she is not ready for the truth yet."

"Will she ever?"

Sarutobi smiled sadly before looking through his window just as Kakashi poofed away.

The poor girl was better off not knowing anyway…

-

"Ne ne, where are we going Kakashi-sensei?"

"Akakarasou."

"What's our mission?"

Kakashi shook his head. If Naruto kept doing all that noise every enemy in the fire country would know their exact position.

"We're going to meet your new teammate."

His students stopped death in their tracks. A new member in team 7? Hadn't it be decided that it would be just the two of them?

And why were they going to a civilian village to find this person?

"I'm not waiting for you." Kakashi said in a sing song voice as he stuck his nose in his book again. His pupils sweat dropped. There was no one else who could jump from tree to tree while reading porn.

"It's adult literature!!"

Sure Kakashi…

-

Yamanaka Sakura blew a strand of hair from her face while she rested her chin in her hand. She was bored to death. There was nothing interesting to do in the flower shop but she had to be there while her mother was in the back making flower arrangements for a wedding.

Maybe her mother wouldn't notice if she made a quick trip to the house to pick a new book since she finished the one she had brought.

The pink-haired girl was about to sneak from the store when the bell announced the arrival of a client.

There, at the door, was the most bizarre man she had ever seen. He was obviously a Ninja, tall, with silver hair and 90 per cent of his face covered. Yet his countenance didn't appear threatening, on the contrary it was almost… friendly. As if he were a long lost friend who had just return.

Right after him a loud blond brat had entered the store. And after him…

…_Sasuke…_

Fighting to hide her surprise she greeted them with a smile as she had been instructed to do.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe so. Can I talk to Yamanaka Hana?"

Sakura looked doubtful for a moment but then she headed to a door behind the counter. She opened it standing in the threshold.

"Mom, a shinobi is here to see you."

"Coming!"

Sakura stepped away from the door and waited for a few moments before a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes appeared at the door whipping her hand in a towel.

"What did you want Saku…"

The rest of the word was forever lost as her eyes met Kakashi's sole dark eye. With widened eyes Hana murmured his name as if trying to assert it she wasn't seeing things.

"Long time no see." There was a pregnant pause. "We need to talk."

The older Yamanaka seemed to be woken from her stupor by the copy-nin's voice.

"Kids, go play outside." Sasuke glared at the woman while Naruto and Sakura protested vehemently about the entire situation. "Now!"

The emerald-eyed girl knew that tone of voice very well. It was the voice that reminded her that her mother had once been a full-fledged kunoichi.

"Come on guys, we should go."

The younger members of team 7 followed her out of the store as she headed towards the flower fields to pick some flowers.

"My name is Sakura by the way."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage. Believe it!"

-

"What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"I should be the one doing the questions. Why didn't you tell me you had adopted Haruno Sakura?"

-

-

_He always kept his promises to HER… Tomorrow…_

…_tomorrow…_

_But the problem is…_

…_tomorrow never came…_


End file.
